Determine the relative efficacy of 3 treatment approaches to reduce myocardial ischemia in individuals with stable angina and documented coronary artery disease, ischemia on treadmill testing, and ischemia on ambulatory ECG (AECG) monitoring. Patients were randomized to angina-guided therapy, angina-guided plus AECG-guided or revascularization and followed for one year.